1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to illuminating optical systems, AND more particularly, to a nighttime, long-range, portable illuminating device having an integrated telescopic imaging and viewing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld lighting devices with focused beams or spotlights or searchlights, whether battery-powered or line-powered, are commonly used by military, law enforcement, fire and rescue personnel, security personnel, hunters and recreational boaters among others for nighttime surveillance in any application where a high intensity spotlight is required. The conditions of use are highly varied, but generally require the light to deliver a desired field of view at long distances, be reliable, durable and field maintainable in order for it to be practically used in the designed applications. Typically the light is hand carried and must be completely operable using simple and easily access manual controls which do not require the use of two hands.
In prior art xenon short-arc searchlights or illumination systems, whether handheld, portable or fixed mounted, the luminance distribution of the arc has been positioned facing in the direction of the beam (cathode to the rear), to provide a uniform beam pattern when the arc is at the focal point of the parabolic reflector. When the luminance distribution of the arc is positioned in this manner, a majority of the light output is collected in the low magnification section of the reflector and in a slightly divergent manner in the far-field. When the beam is diffused into a flood pattern, a large un-illuminated area or “black hole” is projected. Reversing the lamp position so that the full luminance distribution of the arc is in the high magnification section of the parabolic reflector produces a more concentrated beam in the near- and far-field and hence greater range can be achieved. Additionally, when the beam is diffused into a flood pattern no characteristic “black hole” of prior art configurations is produced. When the arc is moved slightly beyond (or slightly rearward of) the reflector's focal point, the combination of a placing all available light in the high magnification section of the reflector and collecting it in a slightly convergent manner produces roughly twice the operating range as a conventional anode-forward device.
A device which remedies the foregoing limitations, but which is still only an illumination unit with no enhanced viewing components is shown in Jigamian, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,452 (2004), and U.S. Patent Applications 20050007766 (2005), 20040042211 (2004), 20040027824 (2004), which are incorporated herein by reference.
Telescopic viewing systems also employing imaging and night vision capability are well known. However, a need exists, especially in military and law enforcement applications, for a long-range, portable system capable of illuminating and observing objects at a range of approximately 400 meters and farther, using visible or infrared illumination and for providing for the possibility of image real time processing in the portable illumination unit.